


Pink

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Sun's Dawn [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cyrodiil, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: Before Skyrim, before dragons, before Sven and Faendal and Ulfberth War-Bear, Adrianne Avenicci and Camilla Valerius had each other.





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by the wonderful [LostInTheThicket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket).
> 
> Heavily inspired by [this song here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PaYvlVR_BEc).

Balmy summer air whispered through the Nibenay Valley, gently rustling the cherry blossoms from the nearby trees onto the ground below. Adrianne and Camilla walked along under the canopy of soft pink, an errant petal falling down into Camilla’s chestnut hair. She barely seemed to notice, walking alongside Adrianne gazing at the dancing leaves with wonder as their fingers entwined.

“Do you think they’ll have trees like this?” Camilla asked, pensive. “In Skyrim, I mean.” 

Adrianne’s thumb traced soft circles across her hand. “Probably not. I hear it’s snow and rock as far as the eye can see.” Camilla’s face fell, and Adrianne quickly scrambled to recover. “But that doesn’t mean there isn’t beauty! I hear the southeast is gorgeous in the autumn, and there are supposedly hot springs somewhere in Eastmarch.”

Camilla grinned. “Is that so?” Adrianne could see the mischief dancing in Camilla’s eyes, the slight arch of her brow. “Is that an invitation?”

“Might be, if you play your cards right.”

They kept walking, the petals a gentle carpet underfoot, talking of childhood memories and future plans. The path led them east into the forest as they giggled about shared experiences growing up—daubing each others’ faces with bright rosy paints and powders before sneaking off to the local tavern, flirting with bards or bothering travellers until they bought them both a drink. 

“Gods, it seems like so long ago,” Adrianne said wistfully, setting down her backpack on the ground nearby. “Remember the time Lucan caught us?” Adrianne snorted. “I don’t know if he was angrier at you being out or us beating him to the punch.”

Camilla giggled, light and lilting and carefree. Her eyes shone with laughter, her cheeks rosied by nature rather than rouge, her lips the colour of ripe summer berries. Every inch of Adrianne ached at the beauty of the woman; her perfect, heart-shaped face, and the pleased expression that crossed it whenever she talked of the things she loved. Her joy was infectious, forcing anyone nearby to appreciate life’s beauties just as much as she did. Over the years, she’d swept Adrianne up in the current, the pair bounding headfirst into whatever adventures Anvil had to offer. Adrianne didn’t know what had surprised her more—that she was the one to kiss Camilla, or that Camilla had responded with equal fervour, wrapping her arms around Adrianne’s neck and pulling her down onto her bed.

“Septim for your thoughts, Adrianne.” 

_ Shit.  _ Camilla had caught her daydreaming, her face undoubtedly frozen in an expression of awestruck wonder. Suddenly, Adrianne was very glad that her deep skin camouflaged the blush that was blooming across her face. 

“So, are you going to tell me or...?”

Adrianne grinned sheepishly, tossing Camilla a burlap sack. “Shall we set up the tent?”

 

* * *

 

Some fussing and effort later, they sat atop a blanket under the setting sun, soft clouds blending into a canvas of vibrant, wine-stained warmth. The lingering light glowed across the horizon, like embers from a dying fire. Camilla nibbled delicately at her salmon on hardtack as Adrianne peeled an apple, thumb pressed against the firm flesh as she turned it against the dagger.

“Did you make that?” Camilla asked, nodding to the dagger in Adrianne’s hand.

Adrianne smiled. “I did, actually. Balance could use some work but the blade is good.” She hissed in triumph as the apple skin fell away, revealing the pale flesh underneath. “I love it when you get it all off in one.” She cut off a hearty chunk of the fruit, popping it into her mouth before noticing Camilla’s sly grin. “What?”

“I bet you do.” 

Adrianne frowned, confused. “Bet I what?”

Camilla snorted. “Like getting it all off.” She wagged her brows, eyes glinting with mischief. “Minx.”

“Oh, is that a request?” Adrianne chuckled, chopping off another segment of apple. She offered it to Camilla, feeling herself burn with want as she licked her finger while accepting the morsel.

“Might be.” Camilla leaned forward, capturing Adrianne’s bottom lip between her own. “Do you want to?”

Adrianne’s brow arched. “Thought you’d never ask.”

Wrapping her arm around Camilla’s neck, Adrianne pulled her down onto the blanket. Her fingers tangled in her hair as they kissed, sweet apple still lingering on Camilla’s tongue. Gods, Adrianne hungered for every inch of her. She pulled her closer, running her hands underneath Camilla’s tunic, tracing her way along her stomach up to her breasts. Camilla moaned into her as she grazed the underside with her fingernail, languidly running it down her sides to repeat the motion anew. Adrianne’s own skin was afire, desire burning wild in her core, and broke the kiss to cry out in pleasure as Camilla drew her own fingernails down her sides, tortuously slowly. 

“You’ll pay for that, Valerius,” Adrianne purred, pulling Camilla’s tunic up over her breasts. Pale, milky skin accentuated the dusky pink, perky nipples that sat atop, like ripe berries begging to be picked. Adrianne bent down, her hair falling across Camilla’s chest like a curtain, taking a nipple in between her teeth and gently nibbling the sensitive, pliant flesh. Birds scattered from the trees nearby as Camilla keened, arching into Adrianne, her breaths heavy as Adrianne’s tongue laved and circled. The pair were frantic now, urgent and clumsy and desperate, fingers fumbling at each others’ breeches, hands groping every inch of each other. Adrianne groaned into Camilla’s neck as her fingers ran across her now bare thighs and traced across the dampness that formed on her smallclothes. She responded in kind, shimmying Camilla’s own breeches off and stroking her warm, wet core through the thin veil of material that covered it.

Hooking her fingers in Camilla’s smallclothes, Adrianne pulled them down, inch by painstaking inch. For every movement she made, she took a moment to revel in the sight of her lover.  _ Gods, she was beautiful. _ Not for the first time, Adrianne thanked whichever Divine was magnanimous enough to bless her with a woman this gorgeous, and radiant, and fucking _ insatiable. _

Adrianne kissed and nibbled and licked her way up to Camilla’s core, feeling her own throb at her lover’s soft, needy whimpers. Her tongue traced gently across the soft flesh, savouring her unique taste, dipping in deeper until she felt Camilla’s hand push her head, her breaths heavy but stilling.  

“Fuck, Adrianne—” Camilla’s voice came out in a reedy rasp. “You know I love that, but please—I want us to be together.”

The eyes that looked down at Adrianne were so pleading and smouldering that Adrianne doubted she could ever talk again. Nodding, she climbed up, pulling down her own smallclothes and straddling Camilla’s bare thigh. Her own pressed against Camilla’s sex, the heat and slickness of it against her skin making her burn white-hot.

Frantic and shameless, the pair kissed, Camilla licking the taste of herself from Adrianne’s lips as she ground against her. Adrianne responded in kind, rubbing herself along her firm, unyielding thigh as she teased Camilla’s breasts, circling her nipples and feeling gooseflesh rise under her touch. They kissed each other anywhere they could reach—necks, breasts, collarbones, foreheads. Their grinding picked up traction, their breaths quickening, their focus tightening onto one singular goal. Adrianne grabbed Camilla’s hand, their fingers clasping together as she ground harder, closing in on the feeling—

Guttural wails tore themselves from Adrianne’s throat as she came, hot and wet and throbbing against Camilla’s leg. Her body shook, every muscle in her body simultaneously aching with effort and melting with ecstasy as she buried herself in Camilla’s shoulder, feeling her lover rut desperately against her thigh as her orgasm overcame her. Wetness drenched her thigh, but she could barely feel it; only the gentle breeze of Second Seed, and the ebb and flow of her and Camilla’s ragged breaths as they laid on the blanket, fingers still entwined.

The pair parted, and Adrianne noticed the goosebumps that had made their way across Camilla’s skin. She gathered the blanket around them, pulling Camilla in closer as she kissed her forehead, breathing in the scent of juniper and lavender that clung to her hair. Gazing down at her lover, she took her in once more—cheeks flushed with effort, lips swollen from kissing.

“You always did look pretty in pink, Valerius.”

 


End file.
